Nothing to Lose
by Jenn11
Summary: Post Ep for 'War'. Mike finds a way to stop the merger, and make things right with Harvey. He shows Darby the letter Jessica threatened him with. And Donna tells Jessica what her biggest mistake with Harvey was. One way I wish things might go. Not Jessica friendly.


Title: Nothing to Lose

A/N: After the Season Finale 'War' I wasn't really happy with Jessica. This is one way I would like things to play out. Begins a day or so after War.

NOTHING TO LOSE

"Ready to sign the final paperwork for our merger?" Jessica asked with a smile as Darby walked into her office.

"I'm afraid our merger will not be happening," Darby said.

"I don't understand…" Jessica replied, stunned.

He held out a folder. Opening it, she saw the motion she'd threatened Mike with. It was now days old.

"Mike tells me that you've known for a year, not a week. Is this true?" Darby asked.

"Yes," she said, knowing she was not in an emotional state to give a believable lie.

"I knew your firm was bending the rules… I could deal with that. I could stop it once we'd merged. But this… No. And even worse, you threatened – blackmailed – an employee, forcing him to betray a friend. The merger is off," Darby told her. Just inside the door, he paused and looked back at her. "Wish I could say it's been a pleasure."

The associates all looked up as Jessica stalked into the bullpen. She stopped in front of Mike's cubicle. He stood to face her. "How dare you!"

"You left me with nothing to lose."

"Nothing to lose? When Harvey fired you I made sure you still had this job."

"You didn't do that for me. You did it to prove to Harvey you could over-rule him even in that. I never cared about working for Pearson and whoever. I cared about working for Harvey. He was right when he said I work for him, not you. And he fired me. I'm just packing up my desk. You may be able to over-rule Harvey firing me, but you can't over-rule me quitting."

As Mike turned away from Jessica, he saw Harvey standing in the doorway. After a few seconds Mike looked away, and picked up the paper on his desk. "My resignation," he said, handing it to Jessica.

"You'll get mine by the end of the day," Harvey said.

Jessica turned and gave him a hard look. "You agreed…"

"And long before that bet I told you that if he goes, I go."

"But you fired him!"

"I was… angry. I would have hired him back eventually," Harvey said, barely stopping himself from saying he was hurt.

Mike was in shock that Harvey had actually said, and meant, 'if he goes, I go'. Harvey really had been protecting him, and he'd never even seen it.

"Your non-complete clause…"

"Jessica, I have more than enough money to never work again, much less the two years until my extended non-complete clause ends."

"And Mike? Donna?"

"All those bonuses you've given me? Half of each of them has gone to Donna. Plus a generous salary. She'll be fine. And let me worry about Mike."

Harvey glanced at Mike. "Got your stuff?"

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Let's go," Harvey said, and they walked away together.

At a look from Harvey, Donna followed them into his office.

Mike set the box down and looked at Harvey. "So… We're ok?"

"You risked everything giving Darby that motion to make sure the merger I didn't want, didn't happen. You quit this job – when I know being a lawyer is your dream."

"I meant what I said, Harvey. I don't just want to work for a law firm. I want to work for you."

"Will someone tell me what happened?" Donna burst out. Not knowing was killing her. They quickly filled her in.

"You're safe, if you want to stay," Harvey told her.

She gave him a look that he correctly read as 'Don't be an idiot.'

"So what happens now?" Mike asked.

"We'll figure it out," Harvey replied.

An hour later Donna entered Jessica's office. "Hello, Donna."

"My resignation letter and Harvey's," Donna said, handing them over. "I asked him to let me bring them in so I could talk to you for a minute. Jessica motioned to a seat.

"I want to make sure you understand what the fatal mistake you made with Harvey was."

"Turning Mike against him," Jessica replied.

"No. That was bad. Might have ended up being fatal, but might have been fixed. After all, that was Mike as much as you. You told him you were going to prove you could control him. Harvey was willing to be taught by you, guided by you, even directed by you. But he wasn't willing to be controlled by you. By anyone. I just thought you should know. Good bye, Jessica."

"Good bye, Donna."


End file.
